Full of Memories
by Karura Kamiya
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando vives entre dos mundos y la gente te juzga por la sangre que corre por tus venas y no por tus sentimientos? ¿Es tan malo ser diferente?la vida de Lily escrita en un libro lleno de recuerdos. Fic 100% L/J
1. Full of Memories

Full of Memories  
  
Caía la noche y los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana iluminando así el rostro de una joven mujer que arrullaba en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, mientras cantaba una bella canción, el niño pronto cayo en un profundo sueño y ella dándole un beso en la frente lo recostó en la cuna, cerro la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo y subió las escaleras en silencio, rogando porque su esposo no la descubriera en una de sus tantas y acostumbradas visitas al ático, iluminada con solo la luz de su varita se dedico a buscar entre el montón de cajas, un pequeño libro al que por fin encontró 'su diario' en donde había escrito su vida desde los once años, hasta hora que decidió terminarlo, lo había actualizado anotando los últimos acontecimientos, pues hacía tiempo ya que no escribía en él, con nostalgia recordaba aquéllos los mejores momentos de su vida y los más amargos también, algo en su corazón le decía que el final se acercaba, las constantes pesadillas de las que James se negaba a hablar se lo confirmaban, así que debía terminarlo para dejar en ese pequeño libro toda la verdad, en estaba escrito su secreto, el mayor de ellos y explicaba el porque de sus actos esperando que algún día Harry lo leyera y la entendiera, esperando que pudiera serle útil a alguien, pues para eso lo había hechizado, sólo aquél que perteneciera a la 'Orden del Fénix' podría leerlo, sólo aquel que quisiera proteger al heredero. Tan solo le faltaban unas cuantas hojas, estas últimas las dedicaría a escribir el conjuro e protección que había realizado sobre su hijo y todas aquellas cosas de las que se había tenido que valer para lograrlo. Con el sonido de una hermosa melodía abrió el diario, aquel libro 'lleno de recuerdos'  
Notas de la Autora: Este fic no tiene fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, pues como se habrán dado cuenta esta basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling y por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen solo algunos cuantos que ustedes identificarán a lo largo de la historia.  
  
Disculpen que este tan corto pero es solo el principio, pronto vendrá el siguiente porque ya lo tengo escrito solo me falta pasarlo, la historia tiene relación con mi otro fic Harry Potter y los Secretos del Pasado que esta publicado aquí mismo, no es necesario que lo lean para entenderle pero tal vez puedan comprenderlo mejor y adelantar unos cuantos detalles de lo que pasará si lo leen, ya que este es el pasado de aquel fic y los secretos que están escritos en el diario son los 'Secretos del Pasado' del otro, solo que aquí los explico mejor jeje :P Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, críticas o comentario mándenme un e-mail a angie_33@hotmail.com bueno eso es todo y por favor déjenme muchos reviews!!! ^o^ 


	2. Una Carta

Capítulo 1 Con Una Carta  
  
Querido Diario: Acaba de pasarme lo más maravilloso que pudiera haber imaginado, no sabes cuanto esperé este momento y por fin llego, ruego por que sea verdad y no se trate de una broma como lo dice papá.. . y pensar que todo comenzó con una carta.. . . .  
  
Así es como empieza el diario de Lily Evans una niña de 11 años, delgada, cabello rojizo y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda. Era el cumpleaños número 15 de su hermana mayor Petunia, todos en casa estaban emocionados, llegaban y llegaban invitados y en la mesa se había juntado ya un montón de regalos, Petunia lucía un ostentoso vestido rosado, todo era perfecto, tal y como ella misma lo había planeado, Petunia era una chica muy perfeccionista, quería que todo estuviera en su correcto orden y lugar, tenía muy buenos modales y siempre buscaba como quedar bien ante la sociedad, todo lo contrario a su hermana Liliana a quien la sociedad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no es que fuera desordenada pero al lado de su hermana lo parecía , era educada más nunca podía darle gusto a Pet, era una niña muy inteligente y no le importaba la gente, ni la moda, tal vez por eso era que no tenía amigos, por eso o por la cantidad de cosas raras que pasaban a su alrededor, las personas la juzgaban rara y algunas compañeras hasta le temían, el único que la aceptaba con todo y sus 'rarezas' era su padre, ella lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, por eso Petunia la envidiaba. Ya era la hora de la cena, su madre estaba avisando a todos mientras Petunia la arrinconaba en algún lugar de la cocina  
  
- Liliana, te pido por favor que te comportes, de ninguna manera voy a permitirte que me arruines el día, ha venido Vernon y no quiero quedar mal, más te vale que no hagas ninguno de tus truquitos, nada de hacer volar el salero o mover la mesa ¿entendido?- la niña asintió con la cabeza de forma tímida, podía dejar lo del salero, pero había cosas que no estaban a su alcance y no sabía como detener.  
  
En eso una enorme lechuza gris entra por la ventana, atravesando la cocina y dejando caer un sobre en medio de la mesa, los invitados que habían llegado ya el comedor, se miraban ente sí asombrados, otros cuchicheaban y algunos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas  
  
- con permiso, disculpen- La Sra. Evans se abrió paso entre los invitados que se había n amontonado y en la puerta para ver lo que pasaba- tomo la carta de la mesa y alejó al animal- no es nada, debe ser una broma, tengo un tío muy bromista, disculpen, ya pueden pasar a cenar- Petunia salió del comedor y fue directo a su cuarto en donde su padre la encontró en un mar de lagrimas  
  
- Pet, hija ¿qué tienes?  
  
- papá, me han arruinado la fiesta, me la han arruinado- repetía ente sollozos  
  
- pero, ¿quién? ¿qué paso?  
  
- un enorme búho aterrizo en el comedor dejando esto- dijo la madre  
  
- ¿y qué dice?  
  
- no lo se y no me interesa, debe ser una broma y de muy mal gusto. El hombre cogió la carta y leyó el frente- Es para ti Lily de ¿Hogwarts?  
  
- ¿para mi?- dijo asombrada la pelirroja que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio  
  
- oh, claro, tenías que ser tu! Otra vez tu arruinando mi vida, te deje bien claro que era una ocasión importante para mi y te importo poco, pues poco me va a importar a mi también- dicho esto se aproximo a su hermana y le dio una cachetada  
  
- ¡Petunia! ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Contorolate por favor  
  
- ella tuvo la culpa y no le dices nada, era de esperarse, ¡siempre la defiendes!  
  
- yo no creo que Lily haya hecho esto y si así fuera es solo una niña, los únicos que tenemos autoridad para reprenderla somos tu madre y yo, ahora quiero que tomes las coas con calma y escuches a tu hermana. Lily ¿qué tienes que decir sobre esto?- la pequeña se limpio la lagrima que corría por su mejilla, aún roja por el golpe- yo no fui, como iba yo a traer una lechuza y con una carta!, quiero verla papá ¿qué dice? Es para mi, quiero saberlo- sabiendo que su hija no iba a descansar hasta leerla, Richard Evans leyó resignado en voz alta  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
  
Director: Albus Dumblendore  
  
Querida Señorita Evans:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1º de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio  
  
Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora  
  
- Hogwarts? Un colegio de magia?! Una lechuza?!!- pregunto Lily entusiasmada  
  
EL Sr. Evans estaba molesto ante lo que era evidentemente una broma de mal gusto, y el hecho de que su esposa le arrebatara el sobre para leer la lista de útiles detenidamente no mejoraba la situación  
  
- pero, ¿por qué sigues leyendo esa tontería?  
  
- Richard, ¡tenemos una bruja en la familia!  
  
- ¿pero que estas diciendo?- soltó incrédulo el hombre de la casa  
  
- después te explico cariño, ahora quiero que bajen y atiendan a los invitados, mientras tanto tu Lily, vienes con migo- Las cosas se aclaraban en la mente de Hilary Evans, poco a poco las piezas encajaban, mientras buscaba entre los cachivaches de un viejo y empolvado baúl, recordaba aquellos incidentes alrededor de su madre, pronto encontró lo que buscaba: una fotografía que lo confirmaba todo, en ella estaban su madre y su tía cuando eran adolescentes, esta última era idéntica a Lily, mismos ojos, mismo cabello y la misma sonrisa, ambas jóvenes vestían una túnica negra, con un escudo al frente, con la ayuda de sus lentes pudo comprobarlo, era el escudo de Hogwarts  
  
- Lily Evans.. ¡¡Eres una bruja!!  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿qué tal? ¿les gusta?, pues a mi me gusto como me quedo el capitulo ^o^ pero bueno ustedes déjenme reviews para saber si opinan lo mismo y que es lo que debería corregir. No desesperen que ya vienen los merodeadores. No sé si les parece que voy lento, pero bueno el fic abarcara toda la vida de Lily hasta el día de su muerte, así que será bastante largo, aunque voy a tratar de ir rápido y no sé, habrá cap. que abarquen años y otros un solo día, pero es que hay cosas que son muy importantes y tengo que explicar detalladamente, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra, díganme como les gustaría que lo hiciera. Para cualquier cosa ya saben, me mandan una lechuza a: angie_33@hotmail.com y por favor ¡¡¡¡déjenme reviews!!!!!  
  
Y Padme muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto, aquí tienes el cap. y te prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. 


	3. El Gran Día

Capitulo 2  
El Gran Día  
  
Los extraños son amigos esperando a conocerse. . . .  
  
Una semana después de la llegada de la carta, la casa de los Evans estaba fuera de control, Petunia aún enfadada a causa de su "humillación en la fiesta, no se cansaba de culpar a Lily y gritar que era anormal y la vergüenza de la familia, la Sra. Evans no perdía oportunidad para tratar de convencer a su esposo de la naturaleza de su hija, recordándole la innumerable cantidad de cosas extraordinarias que sucedían a su alrededor y que igual había pasado con su madre - son demasiadas coincidencias para ser una farsa- aseguraba. Richard Evans en cambio no soportaba un comentario al respecto, estaba cansado ya de repetirles que los supuestos poderes de Lily se llamaban telequinesis y que la carta no era más que una broma, no iba a permitir que dañarán a su hija, haciéndole ilusiones para después burlarse de ella, no permitiría que la acusaran de bruja. Y Lily. . . Lily simplemente soñaba, estaba segura de que Hogwarts era su lugar y que nada en el mundo le impediría ir. Así que una noche entro en el despacho de su padre, puso cara de angelito y con esos ojos a los que Richard Evans no se podía resistir, le pidió por favor que no le negara la oportunidad de ser feliz. Como era de esperarse el padre acepto, accedió a buscar el tal Callejón Diagon, para salir de dudas de una buena vez, si no lo encontraban se olvidarían de Hogwarts para siempre. Y como no hay plazo que no se venza, ni fecha que no se llegue, el día de la visita al callejón llegó. . .  
  
- Lily Evans, deja ya de escribir en ese maldito libro y baja ya! Papá esta en el carro y no tenemos todo el día, bastante tengo con ir a ese ridículo lugar- gritó Petunia enfadada. La pequeña pelirroja cerro su diario y salió a toda prisa. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el auto se detuvo en una calle desierta  
  
- bien, aquí esta el famoso 'Caldero Chorreante'- dijo el conductor con aire de resignación  
  
- pero si no es más que una pocilga- se mofaba Petunia  
  
- lo siento Lily, te lo advertí, no quería que. . . - pero en ese momento la niña ya no escuchaba, pues estaba fuera del auto, con un pie en el pequeño bar  
  
- ¿qué esperan? ¿Porque no bajan?- decía impaciente, todos en el auto se miraron extrañados- ya estamos aquí ¿no?- dijo la madre antes de bajarse  
  
La familia entro en el diminuto y desolado lugar con algo de temor y desconfianza, estaba repleto de gente extraña, todos vestían túnica, capas o ropas estrafalarias, al cruzar la puerta todos voltearon a verlos, los miraron de arriba abajo y luego continuaron con su platica, el cantinero les dio la bienvenida y prosiguió a interrogarlos  
  
- ¿muggles?  
  
- ¿eh? No gracias. . . nosotros buscamos. . . ah . . .  
  
- se dirigen a Callejón Diagon ¿cierto?  
  
- así es, podría indicarnos donde esta  
  
- claro, síganme ¿es ella la afortunada brujita? Pregunto Tom refiriéndose a la curiosa pelirroja que miraba entusiasmada por todas partes  
  
- si. . . creo- respondió la madre, el cantinero los guió hasta topar con una pared en donde no había nada más que un bote de basura, saco su varita y con ella dio tres golpecillos a un ladrillo, después de esto la pared comenzó a abrirse dando paso al 'Callejón Diagon', todos quedaron asombrados, ni una palabra salía de su boca, el cantinero sonrió, pues estaba acostumbrado a ver esa reacción en los muggles.  
  
- ¡aquí esta, el Callejón Diagon! Espero que disfruten su estancia y encuentren todo lo que les haga falta  
  
La pequeña bruja se adelanto emocionada, invitando a los otros a seguirla, había tantas cosas nuevas e interesantes que no sabía por donde empezar- te dije que era cierto papá- sus ojos pasaban de la tienda de calderos a la de escobas voladoras y por último a la de mascotas, en donde había una serie de animales extravagantes, pero sobre todo muchas hermosas lechuzas, fue allí donde se decidió a entrar y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escucho un gritó detrás suyo  
  
- ¡¡¡ah!!!! Una rata!, ¡quítenmela! ¡quítenmela!- era Petunia que gritaba histérica a causa de que un chico tropezó con ella echándole una rata encima- ¡¡¡mamá quítamela!!!!- pero la Sra. Evans no podía ayudarla pues también temía a aquellos animales y gritaba desesperada al igual que su hija, mientras Lily y su padre veían divertidos el tremendo espectáculo. El chico trataba inútilmente de sujetar al animal que lograba escabullirse con gran facilidad, hasta llegar al cabello de Petunia  
  
- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- se escucho de repente e inmediatamente la rata cayó tiesa al suelo, la mujer que había lanzado el hechizo se aproximo a ellos con paso decidido  
  
- ¡¡pero es que no te puedo dejar solo un momento Peter!!- chilló- discúlpate con los señores  
  
- lo. . . lo siento- dijo cabizbajo a Petunia, pero ella se retrocedió asustada  
  
- ¡aléjate de mi anormal!- decía con voz temblorosa- aléjense todos de mi! Son unos fenómenos! Anormales!- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el Caldero Chorreante, el padre fue inmediatamente tras ella, mientras su esposa se disculpaba con el chico y la mujer  
  
- lo siento linda, tenemos que irnos- pero Lily no se movió, negó con la ceba y se marcho en dirección opuesta sin que su madre pudiera detenerla. Si de algo estaba segura era que nada ni nadie iba a prohibirle ir a Hogwarts y si se marchaba no habría nada que hacer pues, era 31 de julio, el último día para averiguar como mandar una lechuza, corrió tanto como pudo, tratando de salir de la vista de su madre, ni siquiera sabía a donde iba solo quería estar lejos y todo por culpa de Petunia, no sabía porque pero desde que tenía uso de razón su hermana la rechazaba, había hecho todo para agradarle, pero al parecer ella la odiaba, pues si la odiaba ¿por qué no la dejaba marcharse con los suyos? Así se libraría de ella, Lily sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, nublando su visión y de pronto estaba en el suelo, al parecer había topado con algo. . . o con alguien  
  
- perdón, lo siento ¿te encuentras bien?- ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no la tomo, pues seguía viendo al muchacho de cabello alborotado, tierna sonrisa y unos profundos y enigmáticos ojos negros que la hipnotizaron  
  
- oh ¿te lastimaste?- pregunto al tiempo que acercaba su rostro y le limpiaba la lagrima que corría por su mejilla, luego la ayudo a levantarse  
  
- gracias- dijo finalmente, regalándole una cálida sonrisa- es solo un raspón. Oh no! mi carta!- solo pudo ver como su carta se alejaba entre los pies de los transeúntes, inmediatamente fue a buscarla, pero lo único que encontró fue un papel arrugado lleno de manchas y pisadas, con letra borrosa e ilegible, la pelirroja tomo lo que quedaba de su carta y se hecho a llorar  
  
- disculpa ¿esa es una carta de Hogwarts?- ella asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta- ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?  
  
- eso podría arreglarse con un poco de magia, pero desafortunadamente no conozco el hechizo ni tengo mi varita, aunque aún podemos hacer algo- un segundo después le mostraba a Lily una carta igual a la de ella  
  
- ¿tu también vas a Hogwarts?  
  
- sip n_n te propongo algo, ya como fue mi culpa que perdieras tu carta ¿por qué no hacemos las compras juntos? ¿qué dices?- sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó  
  
- y dime. . . ¿eh?  
  
- Lily, Lily Evans  
  
- dime Evans ¿vienes con tus padres?  
  
- no - se apresuró a mentir- y a ti ¿te acompaña alguien?  
  
- no, nadie- contesto el muchacho, sospechando que ella al igual que él mentía  
  
- entonces ¿por donde empezamos?  
  
- ¿ya fuiste a Gringotts?  
  
- no. ¿qué es Gringotts?- pregunto curiosa la brujita  
  
- un banco, allí puedes guardar o cambiar tu dinero por el mágico  
  
- oh- dijo algo preocupada, porque aunque había vaciado su alcancía no sabía si sería suficiente, ya que no contaba con el dinero de su padre- ¿crees que con esto me alcance?- pregunto tímidamente- el muchacho contó el dinero que desafortunadamente era muy poco- si con esto bastara  
  
- que alivio- dijo la niña ya mas calmada, terminando esto ¿me ayudarías a mandar una lechuza?  
  
- claro  
  
Al llegar a Gringotts el chico se las arreglo para que le dieran dinero del suyo a Lily, sin que esta se diera cuenta, ya que aun no estaba familiarizada con la moneda mágica. Después de mandar la lechuza pasaron a comprar los libros, luego con Madam Malkin por una túnica, no sin antes detenerse a comprar un helado de Florean Fortescue, habían comprado todo excepto la varita mágica  
  
- bien, aquí estamos- habían llegado al mismo lugar donde se encontraron, pero Lily no se daba cuenta, pues buscaba con la mirada a sus padres, pensando en si seguirían buscándola o si Petunia los habría convencido de que se marcharan.  
  
- ¿Evans? ¿Evans?- repetía divertido el muchacho frente a la distraída brujita  
  
- ¿eh? Ah si . . . sabes, no tienes porque decirme Evans, puedes llamarme Lily  
  
- bien, Lily te decía que ya llegamos 'Varitas Ollivander' el mejor lugar para comprarlas. Primero las damas- dijo abriéndole la puerta  
  
- gracias- de todos los lugares que habían visitado, este era sin duda el más extraño para Lily, le parecía tenebroso, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la despertó  
  
- Sr. Potter, lo estaba esperando, pase, pase . . . oh pero si no viene solo ¿quién es la señorita que lo acompaña? Si no es indiscreción, claro ¿es acaso alguna de sus primas? o ¿es la damita de la que tanto habla su padre?  
  
- no, no, para nada, su nombre es Lily Evans, una amiga. Lily, él es el Sr. Ollivander, dueño de esta tienda  
  
- mucho gusto Sr. Ollivander  
  
- el gusto es mío señorita Evans  
  
- bien, joven Potter, veo que no viene con sus padres ¿debemos esperarlos?  
  
- no!, ellos. . . ellos no vendrán, surgió un imprevisto en el Ministerio, ya sabe  
  
- creo que eso es lo mejor, si me permite la opinión- así no habrá tanta presión  
  
- completamente de acuerdo  
  
- entonces, creo que todo esto no servirá- dijo haciendo a un lado el montón de varitas- siempre he dicho que ninguna de mis varitas es mejor que otra, la diferencia la hace el mago que la porta, si una varita escoge su dueño, por algo será, lastima que su padre no pueda entenderlo  
  
- Empezaré con el Sr. Potter, espero que no se moleste, mi querida damita  
  
- en lo absoluto- dijo con una franca sonrisa  
  
- quédate quieto Potter, te tomaré las medidas- Lily miro asombrada como la cinta se movía sola, mientras el Sr. Ollivander bajaba unas cuantas cajas por medio de un encantamiento  
  
- toma Potter, prueba con esta- el joven la agito sin ningún resultado- veamos si esta otra funciona- volvió a agitarla pero cuando intento lanzar un hechizo la luz roja tumbo una docena de cajas que estaban en frente, no hubo mejores resultados con las siguientes tres, hasta que por fin en el sexto intento acertó con la varita- caoba 28 cm 1/2, flexible, con núcleo de cola de fénix, muy poderosa y excelente para transformaciones  
  
Unos minutos después de haber comprado la varita de Lily ( 26 cm, sauce, elástica, perfecta para encantamientos) los jóvenes hechiceros se disponían a salir  
  
- suerte en Hogwarts joven Potter y a usted también mi pequeña señorita- dicho esto salieron del local, cargados de paquetes, con los bolsillos vacíos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció, cuando Lily vio acercarse a su madre con paso decidido  
  
- creo que tengo que irme- decía nerviosa  
  
- pero ¿por qué la prisa?- inquirió el chico intrigado ante la actitud de la niña  
  
- mis padres pasarán por mi en cualquier momento- mintió  
  
- oh bueno, entonces ¿nos vemos en Hogwarts?- la pelirroja asintió y poco antes de marcharse recordó que ni siquiera sabía su nombre  
  
- ¡espera! No me has dicho tu nombre- grito  
  
- James, James Potter- fue lo último que escucho del joven mago antes de verlo desaparecer su figura entre la multitud. El trayecto a casa no fue agradable, la madre de Lily no paraba de regañarla, su padre no se cansaba de repetir lo desilusionado que estaba de la actitud de sus hijas, y su hermana no hacía más que quejarse, pero ella no prestaba atención a ninguno, su mente seguía en el callejón Diagon, pensaba en lo amable que había sido el joven que conoció y en que este sin duda había sido el mejor día de su vida, no podía esperar para ir a Hogwarts.  
  
Las semanas pasaron y el incidente del callejón Diagon había quedado olvidado, pues en cuanto vieron la cantidad de cosas extraordinarias que había comprado su hija, su enojo se convirtió en asombro y luego en orgullo. Emocionados la acompañaron, hasta la estación y vieron con temor como atravesaba el muro, por suerte el joven del callejón le había explicado como entrar. La pequeña brujita volteaba para todos lados esperando encontrarlo, pero había tanta gente que se decidió por entrar al vagón, sería muy difícil encontrarlo, realmente deseaba verlo, ninguna persona y mucho menos un niño se había comportado tan amable con ella, la hacía sentir extraña, pero le agradaba- ya lo veré después- pensó, mientras intentaba subir el pesado baúl, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien atrás - ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó el joven de cabello azabache  
  
- si, por favor  
  
- estuvimos buscándote, pense que no habías podido cruzar el anden  
  
- no, hubo problema  
  
- ¿quieres darme una mano Sir?- in joven se aproximo para ayudarle con el equipaje, era un poco más alto que James, tenía el cabello obscuro con reflejos azules, azules como sus ojos, y una mirada penetrante, tanto que logro intimidarla por un segundo.  
  
- que torpe no los he presentado, él es Sirius Black, un amigo y Sir, ella es Lily Evans  
  
- ah- se limito a decir el joven Black  
  
- mucho gusto- le decía sonriente la muchacha mientras le tendía la mano, el respondió el saludo sin cambiar su rostro serio y un podo hosco - que les parece si buscamos donde sentarnos- dijo muy animada  
  
- claro- respondió James, luego hizo una seña a su amigo para que los siguiera. Una vez adentro Lily tomo asiento mientras los dos magos acomodaban sus lechuzas, para luego sentarse en frente de ella  
  
- ¿la trajiste?- pregunto Sirius casi en un susurro, para que Lily no escuchara  
  
- ¿tu que crees?, la guarde en el equipaje, le eche un hechizo para estar más seguro, nadie se dará cuenta  
  
- estoy seguro que hallaremos una oportunidad para usarla, aunque habría sido mejor tener. . .  
  
- ¿algo como esto?- dijo el chico sacando algo dorado de su bolsillo  
  
- waw James ¿de donde la sacaste? Creí que tu mamá te las había quitado  
  
- era de papá, la tome de su despacho, no se dará cuenta, ya no la usa  
  
- ¡una snitch!- grito la niña, cuando logro ver lo que apretaba James en su mano- ¿puedo verla?- pedía entusiasmada, el joven Black la miro extrañado  
  
- pareciera que nunca has visto una  
  
- de hecho es la primera vez que veo una- el mago de ojos azules alzo una ceja incrédulo - ¿eres hija de muggles?  
  
- mis padres no tienen magia, si a eso te refieres ¿los tuyos si?  
  
- por supuesto que si- recibió una de reprocho por parte de James ante tal comentario, pero ella parecía no entender por que  
  
- ah si, disculpa, es que nunca había conocido a alguien que no fuera de sangre pura  
  
- ¿tus padres también son magos James?  
  
- si, también- luego decidió mostrarle la snitch para terminar con la conversación, justo cuando lo hizo, la puerta se abrió  
  
- oh, disculpen pense que no había nadie- un chico de cabello castaño claro había entrado, tenía los ojos color miel, su ropa se veía vieja y remendada, su rostro pálido y ojeroso daba la impresión de que estaba enfermo, estaba a punto de salirse cuando una voz lo llamo  
  
- puedes quedarte si quieres, todavía hay lugar. Decía la pequeña pelirroja señalando el lugar a su lado - eh, gracias, no voy a molestarlos, lo prometo- dicho esto acomodo lo que parecía una vieja mochila, saco un libro y oculto su rostro tras el  
  
- como viajaremos juntos por tantas horas sería bueno que nos presentáramos, yo soy Potter, él es Sirius Black y ella Lily Evans y tu ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Remus J Lupin- se escucho antes que el muchacho pudiera decir una palabra, volteo sorprendido hacia la dueña de aquella voz que adivino su nombre - ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Ella señalo la mochila como respuesta- lo leí allí y aquí también- luego paso su dedo sobre la primera página del libro que sostenía  
  
- oh si, a mi madre le gusta ponerle mi nombre a todas mis cosas, por si se llegaran a extraviar  
  
- mamá también lo hace- dijo ella- ¿qué lees? ¿Historia de la Magia? Es un libro interesante  
  
- a decir verdad me aburre un poco, pero no quisiera llegar a Hogwarts en blanco  
  
- te entiendo, yo estaría igual de no ser porque me quede la noche del Sábado sin dormir, pense que no los acabaría  
  
- ¿leíste todos los libros? Pregunto Sirius incrédulo  
  
- si- respondió ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- ¿tu no?  
  
- claro que no ¿qué los muggles no tienen otra cosa que hacer?- con este comentario se gano un codazo de parte de su amigo- era una broma  
  
-¿tu también eres hijo de muggles?- pregunto a Lupin, a James y a Sirius les dio un ataque de tos con esta pregunta  
  
- no, mis padres son magos, pero mi tío abuelo es squib y tengo una tía que se caso con un muggle, aunque nunca lo he visto  
  
- eh. . . Evans, creo que no deberías hacer esa pregunta a cualquier persona  
  
- Sirius tiene razón Lily, no en estos tiempos  
  
- pero ¿por qué?  
  
- porque hay magos que odian a los muggles, los creen inferiores y piensan que no es bueno que su sangre se mezcle con la suya, la mayoría de los sangre pura piensan así y ahora con Lord Voldemort, es más peligroso aún, los semihumanos o hijos de muggles deben cuidar con quien se juntan y lo que dicen o se podrán ganar muchos problemas  
  
- y ¿tu crees eso?- le pregunto tímidamente a Sirius  
  
- claro que no, si tus padres son magos o no es lo menos, eres una bruja y eso es lo que cuenta- respondió  
  
- pero entonces ¿no te agradan los muggles?  
  
- ah decir verdad nunca he visto uno, pero no veo por que deban disgustarme  
  
- si te convence más, te digo que su jugador de quidditch favorito es hijo de muggles también  
  
- ¿alguien sabe como nos eligen casa?- pregunto Remus, para relajar el ambiente  
  
- no tengo idea- respondió Sirius francamente- pero mientras no toque en Slytherin todo esta bien, aunque debo reconocer que me gustaría Gryffindor  
  
- a mi tampoco me gustaría quedar en Slytherin- dijo Remus  
  
- por mi bien, espero quedar en Gryffindor, no quiero imaginar la reacción de mi padre si me envian a Slytherin  
  
- ¿Por qué no les gusta Slytherin?  
  
- la mayoría de los partidarios de quien tu sabes fueron Slytherins, casi todos son sangre pura- respondió Lupin  
  
- entonces tampoco me conviene quedar allí, espero que me envíen a Gryffindor para estar con ustedes  
  
El resto del trayecto se dedicaron a hablar sobre quidditch, conversación de la que Lily termino por ser excluida, debido a los pocos conocimientos que tenía del juego, pero se entretuvo bastante leyendo las biografías de los magos famosos en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate que compro. Horas después el expreso se detuvo y entraron en el enorme y viejo castillo, observo cuidadosamente el lugar mientras avanzaba en la fila, pero pronto los nervios la invadieron ¿y si tocaba en Slytherin?  
  
- ¿crees que nos hagan un examen?- perguntaba una bruja de tras de ella- no, será una prueba de habilidad- contesto la otra  
  
- no, creen que será un examen psicometrico- sugirió Lily  
  
- ¿psico que? No, no, nada de eso- aseguro Black. Pronto los hicieron pasara al Gran Comedor, donde uno a uno pasaron al frente a probares un viejo sombrero parlante, que terminaba por gritar el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecerían, el turno de Black había llegado, muy poco tardo el sombrero en nombrarlo Gryffindor. Una bruja grito su nombre y le coloco el sombrero, tardo lo que para ella fue una eternidad, podía escuchar el conflicto en su cabeza, primero dijo Ravenclaw, pero inmediatamente después sugirió Slytherin, convencido de que tenía un enorme potencial y el deseo del poder, tenía la astucia suficiente, pero. . . también tenía mucho valor y nobleza, era como si se tratara de dos personas completamente distintas, el sombrero nunca había tardado tanto, todos esperaban impacientes en las mesas  
  
- a Slytherin no, por favor, quiero estar en Gryffindor- se atrevió a hablar Lily  
  
- en Gryffindor ¿eh?- bien creo que tienes razón, entonces será- ¡Gryffindor!  
  
Unos minutos después la siguió Lupin a la mesa de los leones, solo quedaban unos cuantos cuando llamaron a James y no tardaron más de cinco segundos en enviarlo a Gryffindor. Una vez terminado el banquete los guiaron a sus dormitorios, dos de las compañeras de Lily habían llegado ya y esperaban a las otras para presentarse, pero la cuarta integrante llego e hizo caso omiso de sus preguntas, se dirigió a su cama, se coloco un antifaz en los ojos y con una voz arrogante les dijo que no la molestaran, dicho esto apago la luz apago la luz, la quinta chica llego y no les presto más atención que su anterior compañera, escogió la cama más alejada de la puerta y sin decir una palabra corrió el dosel. Las tres se acostaron en las camas restantes, en donde ya estaban sus pertenencias y cayeron en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente las cosas no fueron distintas, cuando dos de ellas decidieron entablar conversación con las demás, eran hermanas Keith y Mary Walker, pero les basto con saber el apellido de Elynor Grafton para darse cuenta que no iba a prestarles la menor atención, le explicaron a Lily que los Grafton eran de las a familias más ricas y que era una niña egoísta y presumida, su otra compañera se despertó algo tarde y en cuanto vio que las hermanas pretendían hacerle platica, les dijo que era antisocial y salió como si nada, pero lo que termino por convencer a Lily que había tocado en el peor cuarto de Hogwarts fue que cuando las mellizas se enteraron que era hija de muggles dejaron de prestarle atención de una forma descarado y se marcharon, así que decidió buscar a Potter y lo encontró frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor acompañado por Black y Lupin  
  
- ¡James!, espera- dijo agitada, pues había tenido que correr para alcanzarlos- ¿tocaron separados?  
  
- No. Tenemos la misma habitación- respondió  
  
- ¿buscamos donde sentarnos?- a Sirius le basto eso para comprender que tenía que acostumbrarse a su compañía, ya que si después de conocer a sus compañeras no entablo amistad con ellas y seguía buscándolos, significaba que Lily Evans llego para quedarse.  
  
***Notas de la Autora*** Aquí esta el segundo capitulo ¿qué les parece? A mi me gusta, pero no se desesperen porque solo falta 1 o máximo 2 capítulos para que nuestros protagonistas sean adolescentes que es donde todo se pone más interesante, les recuerdo que va a haber cosas que no concuerden con el quinto libro ya que cuando hice este fic aún no lo había leído, espero que les guste mi historia y que la sigan leyendo. Por favor déjenme reviews. 


	4. Nota

Nota de la autora:

Nota de la autora:

Primero que nada, les pico perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, la verdad pensaba no continuar escribiendo fan fics, en todo este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, aún no sé si para bien o para mal pero he cambiado mucho y por consiguiente también mi forma de escribir, han cambiado mis gustos, preferencias y mi forma de pensar y si a esto agrego la gran desilusión que me dejo leer los últimos dos libros de Harry Potter y el alejarme del anime, el resultado fue que no quise seguir leyendo o escribiendo fanfics. Pero hace poco recibí dos correos pidiéndome que continuará con mis fics, me impresiono y halago que después de todos estos años alguien siguiera leyendo mis historias y me avergonzó que hubiera personas esperando una continuación, pensé que lo mínimo que les debía era una disculpa y una explicación, la verdad es que he perdido la inspiración en mis primeros fics, los leo y los encuentro llenos de defectos, además la mayoría de mis teorías han quedado descartadas por JKR así que pensé que no tenía sentido continuarlas, pero me gustaría hacer un intento por recuperar esa inspiración. Reconozco que anteriormente por ser otaku todas mi historias estaban impregnadas de anime en argumento y redacción; ya no me considero otaku, aunque me siga gustando el anime, encontré otras Fuentes de inspiración, he leído más libros y conozco más estilos, no digo que esto me haya hecho una gran escritora o que mis anteriores creaciones estuvieran equivocadas, pero creo que he mejorado un poco y que puedo adaptar mis fics a mi nuevo estilo y personalidad, de esta forma me será más fácil recuperar la inspiración y continuarlos. Además he comenzado a escribir historias originales y otros fanfics (la mayoría de HP) y espero publicarlos pronto.

Aún no estoy segura si subiré los capítulos que tengo escritos desde hace años, pero que nunca transcribí a la computadora o si debo reestructurar la historia completamente, todos los fics estaban pensados para tener alrededor de 30 capítulos, pero eso es demasiado para mi ahora, además de reducirlos me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas del argumento con las que ya no estoy de acuerdo. Ni siquiera tengo un final para HP y los secretos del pasado, es decir tengo una idea general, pero nada específico y no sé como hacerle. Lo que si decidí fue que ya no continuaré con Dulce Noviembre, porque el argumento es muy pobre y ya no tiene sentido para mi y que por supuesto tanto en mis fics actuales como los que espero publicar ignoraré por completo los dos últimos libros. Como son mis historias me considero con todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero no me gustaría ignorar a los lectores, me gustaría saber que piensan de mis planes o si tienen alguna sugerencia, no se si estarán de acuerdo con que continué aunque eso signifique modificar las historias que estaban leyendo. Pero me resulta imposible dejarlas como estaban porque mi estilo ya no es el mismo y ni siquiera recuerdo como seguirían exactamente los fics. Tampoco me gustaría dejar la impresión de que desapruebo completamente lo que he escrito, por que no es así, creo mis ideas eran buenas para los 17 años que tenía entonces pero ahora no puedo seguir siendo la misma. Por último quiero pedir paciencia porque si el cambiar las historias me llevará tiempo y también quiero darles gracias por haber leído mis fan fics y estoy aún más agradecida con todas las personas que escribieron correos pidiendo que actualizará, probablemente no estaría considerando la posibilidad de seguir con esto si no fuera por ellos. Gracias!!

P.D: por favor dejen un review o escriban un correo para saber lo que piensas al respecto


End file.
